Finally Falling
by Panic-at-the-chemical-romance8
Summary: Jasper needs someone to love and Edward needs someone to love him, Edward soon finds out that you don't always choose who you fall for Please let me know what you think and let me know if you think i should continue this story, Review please :
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

"Fuck Emmett!" I yelled; opening my eyes finding myself almost falling off the couch. Does he not realizer it's two in the morning?

"Oh sorry man! I didn't know you crashed on the couch." He said laughing his ass off.

"Look before you sit. Simple solution to this rude awakening." I seethed at him.

I do not like being woken up in the middle of the night, little own being sat on by Emmett who is built like a husky football player.

"Dude, even more simple solution, sleep in your bed!" he burst out laughing again.

Emmett is one of the nicest guys I have ever met. His outer appearance is quite rough though. We've been best friends since 9th grade and although I'm grateful to have him, he's too loud, even in the middle of the night. Sharing an apartment with him doesn't help my lack of sleep.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine. You win." I just need to get more sleep seeing as I have work in the morning.

I lie down in my bed and look at the clock. 2:34. Thank you Emmett.

. . . . .

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Shit", I whisper under my breath; rubbing my hands over my face I get off my bed and walk into the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and look in the mirror. "Not too shabby for someone who only got four hours of sleep" I say to myself

After my shower and getting dressed I walked into the kitchen to grab a water, hoping to avoid Emmett the human bullhorn

"Dude! Going to work?" Emmett boomed, walking out of his bedroom, his eyes looking tired

"Yeah, I'm working a morning shift today and it's going to be busy" I said, sipping on and glass of ice water

"I bet it will be! Most people drink shit loads of coffee in the morning" he said walking around me to pour himself some coffee

I sighed, "I've never worked a morning shift so we'll see" I said before grabbing my keys and walking out the door

. . . . .

_"I'll have one decaf white chocolate mocha hold the wipcream" _

I'm never working in the morning again. The regular morning staff should get paid a hundred times more than the night staff. I normally work from nine to twelve and I normally get around 25 customers on a good night. But in the morning the cashier Alice said they get around 50 people early off. I could never handle that everyday.

"Hey Jasper, would you mind wiping down that table over there? It looks like someone spilled." Jane asked me wail helping a customer

"Sure thing" I said with a wink

I decided that washing tables was better than making coffee for rude customers. But then again you don't get paid much for washing tables

"you did good for a rookie" Jane said smirking

"Well thank you darlin'" I said smirking back, walking behind the counter

"We should go out sometime" Jane said biting her bottom lip

I laughed and shook my head, but seeing the hurt expression on her face made me realize that made me look like an ass

"You have a girlfriend don't you?" She asked looking slightly disappointed

"Nope" I said plain and simple

"Oh then you just don't like me, got yah" She sighed and turned around walking into the kitchen

I grabbed her arm turning her around, "I'm gay" I said laughing

She looked at me her eyes full of excitement, "No way!"

"We can go out as friends" I said laughing at her response

"Omg! Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked, looking like she just won the lottery

"No I do not" I said watching her buzz with excitement

"Well I'll just have to make up for that now wont i!" she smiled writing down something on a piece of paper

"Here's my phone number, you MUST call me sometime so we can hang out!" she said quickly before darting out the door

. . . . .

I pulled up to my house, Emmett's car wasn't in the driveway so he's either still at work, or with his pain of a girlfriends house.

Felling a sudden vibration in my pocket, I take out my phone and look at the ID. Emmett.

_"Hello?"_

_ "Hey man! what are you up to tonight?"_

_"Nothing? Why?"_

_"Shit man, Rose is coming over for dinner and 'Dissert' if you know what I mean"_

_Cringing at that mental image I sigh, "Can you do that elsewhere?"_

"Why don't you find a date, and then we can all go out together?" he said, his voice pleading me to work with him

"Eh sure" I said rolling my eyes

"Thanks bro! I'll be over in an hour!" he said before hanging up

Looking through my contacts on my phone I didn't know who to call. I shrugged and walked in the bathroom to take a shower, taking my shirt and jeans off, emptying my pockets before throwing my jeans in the hamper. Spotting the piece of paper with Alice's number on it I smiled and put her number in my phone.

I got in the shower and washed my hair, I really didn't have time to jerk off so I just left it at that. Getting out of the shower and putting a towel around my waist, I pick up my phone

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jasper" I said nonchalantly

"Jasper! Hey how are you?" Alice said in a squeak

"I'm just fine darlin' how about yourself?" I asked making small talk

"I'm great Jasper" She giggled "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, I actually wanted to take you up on that date"

"Really?" She sounded surprised

"Yeah, I'm going out tonight with my brother and his girlfriend and he said Insisted I bring a date"

"Well I would be honored" I could hear the smile in her voice

"Great! I'll pick you up around seven? Text me your whereabouts" I say laughing

She laughed back "Sounds good, see yah!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope you all enjoy, Review please!_**

* * *

**_JPOV_**

I looked in the mirror and brushed my fingers through my curly blonde locks, putting a little gel in my hand, I try and fix my hair which by the way, looks like shit.

"Jazz! Almost ready?" Emmett yells from downstairs

I sigh and look in the mirror, "not looking to bad" Rose said, standing in the door way

"Thanks, um no offence but what are you doing in my room?" I asked curiously, we don't particularly like each other so what's she doing

She shrugged and walked over to me, "Emmett asked me to go get you" after a long awkward silence she started again, "Jasper" She said uncomfortably

"um… yeah?" I replied just as uncomfortable

"Why don't you like me?" I turned to look at her, her eyes were begging

"I like you" I said softly, looking at the discomfort written all over her

"Jasper, I know you don't. Just tell me why? Please?" She looked at me like she was deeply hurt. It's not like we were ever 'Friends' the only reason I'm associated with her is because of Emmett

"look" I started. "Its not that I don't like you… It's more of, I don't know you"

"Hmm… ok" she said looking down

"But you seem like a sweet girl darlin" I said trying to lighten the mood

"Emmett asked me to marry him" she blurted out

"WHAT?" I asked in shock

"He. Asked. Me. To…." I cut her off

"I know what you said!" This must be why he wanted me to go out to dinner with them

"Honey look" She said in a softer tone. "I love Em and I want to marry him, You're his best friend and He loves you, that won't change because he's marrying me"

I sighed and looked at her "I know, and I'm happy for you, I really am"

She gave me a half smile and nodded her head "are you ready to go?"

I grabbed my phone and wallet "Yeah I need to pick up my date though"

She raised an eyebrow "Who's the lucky guy?" she said with a big smile

"Her name is Alice" I said in an amused tone

"You're going out tonight with a girl?" She said in shock

I just rolled my eyes "As friends obviously"

"Aw Jasper you'll find someone" She said feeling bad for me

Walking down the stairs, I realize its seven ten. Damn I'm late

"I'll meet you there!" I yell, running out the door

. . . . .

I turn off of my street when Emmett calls me. Uhg.

_"Yes Emmett?"_

_"Bro, lets go to a club instead"_

_I internally sigh, "Um Ok? Sure?"_ I wasn't sure if he was asking me or telling me

_"Cool, Meet us at Half Heart ok?"_ Then he hung up

I put my phone back in my pocket when it starts to vibrate again. Damn Emmett. I look at my ID and its Alice

_"Hello"_ I say casually

_"Hey are you almost here?"_

_"Um yeah I'm like five minutes away"_

_"Where are we going?"_ she said in a strange tone

_"Well, if you don't mind, my roomie wants to go to a club"_ I say turning onto her street

_"Perfect!"_ she squeals over the phone, I hardly know this girl but she seems to be the queen of mood swings

_"Why is that perfect?"_ I ask

"_Well if you don't mind I wanted to bring my brother who is staying with me for a while, do you mind if he tags along until we get there do you?"_

_"No not at all but I'm in your drive"_ I laugh, and she gasps

_"Come in we'll just be a minute!"_

. . . . .

I walked up to the door and slowly opened it. My jaw dropped. She really knows how to decorate a home.

"Hey anyone home!" I yelled, looking around her beautiful house

"Yeah just a minute!" she yelled from upstairs

I looked at some of the pictures that she had sitting around. Some of them were of her when she was younger, graduating high school, birthdays and family. I bit my bottom lip when I came across a picture of Alice and a gorgeous man. The picture was an up close of them, Alice kissing his cheek and him smiling. His eyes were SO GREEN. I could get totally lost in them for hours. His hair was sticking up in every direction and was a beautiful bronze that I want to run my fingers through

I turned around and my heart stopped. There he was. The beautiful bronze haired man.

"Hey jasper!" Alice said walking over to me, pulling me into a hug

"Hey Alice" I said keeping my eyes on the green eyed God

Alice pulled out of the hug and smiled, "Jasper this is Edward, and Edward this is Jasper"

I put out my hand for him to shake; the moment we touched was like I was struck by lightning. I don't know if he felt it, but I tightened my grip

He looked me in the eyes and gave me a soft smile, "Nice to meet you" he whispered, looking at me with those otherworldly eyes

"Nice to meet you too" I gave him a huge smile

Alice smiled and took my hand, "Come on lets go"

. . . . .

When we got there Edward Spilt from our group and Alice pulled me to the side, "Hey can I ask you something? Kind of like a HUGE favor that you don't have to say yes to, just consider please." She said with pleading eyes

"And what would that be?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Do you need a roommate?" she asked skeptically

"Um I actually might, my roommate is getting married so he's probably going to move out"

"OMG! Yay! So you would consider letting Edward move in?" She Says grabbing my hand

My jaw drops. Edward. THE green eyed bronze haired god? FUCK YEAH HE CAN MOVE IN

"He can move in" I said smiling like an idiot

"Yay!" she screamed, pulling me into a hug

I think I just died and went to heaven

* * *

**_I would like to thank anyone who has viewed my lil old story so far, it means a lot J and thank you 35nanou_**** and ****_ArekWithlock_**** for being my first reviewers**

**Next chapter should come out pretty soon**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy, please review, and please keep reading! Something you should know about me is I love drama and I love suspense ;)**

* * *

**_EPOV_**

"Alice! Really? I don't need to go out with you!" I said giving her the evil eye

"Come on! You don't even want to get laid? What kind of guy are you?!" she laughed, putting her shoes on

I just scoffed at her. Not all guys want sex 24/7

"Face it Edward, your hot, girls want you" she said, fixing my shirt

I shook my head laughing slightly, God I have a weird ass sister

"Oh, ok, so um all of those girl in high school? They didn't want you?" sarcastic bitch.

"Look, I don't like the whole one night stand deal, and frankly… I'm not ready to be with anyone"

Alice sighed and looked down, "I'm just trying to get you out there again" she said softly

I pulled her into a hug, "I know you are Alice, I love you", she smiled and pulled out of the hug

I was looking in the mirror when I heard something down stairs, "Alice? Is that your date?" I said curiously

"Anyone home?" I heard someone yell

"Yeah just a minute!" Alice yelled back

I walked behind Alice but when I saw her date I stopped. I felt weird and nervous, do I find him intimidating? Guess so. I looked down the stairs, Alice is hugging her date and mouthing "Get down here" To me, so I shrug and walk down the stairs

Alice did her thing and introduced us, we shook hands you know, all the things a good brother does with his sister's date

The car ride there was awkward like I expected. When we got to the club I broke away from them, I really didn't want to come. But of course Alice insisted I join. I walked around the club, I spotted some attractive girls. Big boobs fake nails and long hair, every guys dream. Not interested tonight

I want to go home

I sigh and go to the bar to get a beer, "Hey" I turn around and spot a girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes

"Hey" I say back awkwardly looking at the ground

"I'm Bella" She said smiling shyly

"Edward" I said looking into her eyes and sitting down at the bar

After some meaningless conversations with some random lonely girls, I ended up with 7 phone numbers. I looked around trying to find Alice when I spotted her sitting on her dates lap laughing

I kneeled down and tapped her shoulder, "Hey Al, when do you wanna head out?"

She turned her head to me and shrugged, "Do you want to go?"

I looked around the club one more time and nodded my head, I wanted to just go home and stay there for a couple hundred years. I don't like coming to places like this, they make me feel dirty. These kind of people remind me not to act as I did before. My 'past life' so to speak, is something I tend not to dwell on to much

I looked back at Alice and she was whispering something in her dates ear. I just rolled my eyes

Alice and her date eventually got up and we made our way to the door. When we got in the car there was a lot of tension

"So" I said awkwardly

Jasper, Alice's date smiled at me, "Have a good time at the club?" he said as if there was no tension at all

I sighed, "not really my scene I guess" he looked over at me in concern

"Are you ok?" he said quietly, I guess my voice gave something away

"Yeah I'm fine" I said trying to pull off casual. Alice smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back when I noticed Jasper glancing at us. I pulled away and blushed. He must think we're really touchy feely

As soon as we got to Alice's house I jumped out of the car, thanked Jasper for the ride and walked into the house, as calm as possible. But as soon as door closed I started hyperventilating. I closed my eyes and felt tears fall onto my face.

_I can't here over the loud music, where's Bella? She'd been gone longer then she said she would be. This isn't like her_

_I pushed past some people trying to find her. She said she had to go to the bathroom… nothing to worry about… but its been 30mins. _

_I run into the bathroom. _

_Everything goes black. _

**_JPOV_**

"see yah later Alice" I said, squeezing her into a hug

She smiled and me and looked down a little

"are you ok darlin'?" I asked concerned I did something

She looked up at me and grabbed my hand, "Jasper, I'm not so sure you'll want Edward to live with you. I was selfish to ask you…" she started to trail off

I tilted my head to the side and rose an eyebrow at her

She grabbed my hand and shook her head "Come with me" she said almost whispering

As we stepped onto the front porch she turned and looked at me with a very serious face. "Jasper, Edward has some… issues, but I don't want you to act differently around him"

I looked at her like she had two heads until she opened the door.

My boy. My glorious green eyed god was sitting on the floor shaking. Tears streaming down his face. I turned to Alice who had her eyes clamped shut

"Wh...What's going on?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes

"He has Post traumatic stress disorder" she said flatly. "This is all my fault" she whispered, falling to the ground hugging Edward

I dropped to the ground with them, he seemed unresponsive.

"Should we get help" I asked in panic

"No, we just need to stay with him" she held his close and started to cry. "Edward you're ok, don't worry. You're ok"

"Jasper" Alice meekly said, "Can you carry him to his room?"

I nodded my head and picked up my green eyed god. His skin covering his fit toned body was soft. Its alabaster glow radiant

I put him down in his bed. Thank god he stopped crying hysterically because it was breaking my heart

"You can go if you want… I'm sorry about all of this…" Alice said walking back into the room

"Don't be stupid. This is something neither of you can control" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder

"I still want him to move in" I said smiling faintly

She looked up at me, her face covered in gratitude and shock "Thank you" she said softly

"I'm happy to assist" I said, ghosting my fingers over his cheek

* * *

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews! You guys are so sweet! I'll probably update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Guys! I'm not stupid! I meant for there to be the 'two Bella's' mentioned in the last chapter. For your information, they ARE the same person. And it'll make sense in the future! Trust me! I'm not totally insane!_**

**_Please enjoy! And REVIEW!_**

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I sat up and rubbed my hands over my face, Damn… what happened? Did I drink too much last night? I opened my eyes and saw Alice across the bed and Jasper lying next to me, both completely knocked out. I must have freaked last night. I shook that thought out of my head and looked at Jasper. His hair is so perfect. Its sandy blonde and at the most appealing length. Don't get me wrong, I don't like guys, but this man is very good looking. I smile looking at the perfect curls in hair. I might as well go back to sleep. I closed my eyes and rolled so my back is facing Jasper, right when I got comfortable an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me in. Jaspers arm. I know its Jasper because his erection is rubbing against my thigh.

I let out a gasp when he moved, rubbing himself against my thigh at a different angle. After that he started going faster rubbing himself against me harder. I let out a slight moan, slapping my hand over my mouth. I shot up out of bed, careful not to wake Alice up, and looked at him. He was asleep. And I'm rock hard.

I got on my jacket and ran out the door and jumping in my car. I did not enjoy that. That's not possible. Maybe I had a sexy dream before I woke up and didn't notice it until I stood up. I sighed, who am I trying to kid! I did like it! A lot!

I started my car and looked at the time. 5:43. It's too early, they're going to worry. I cut the engine and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. But whenever I did that, thoughts of Jasper rubbing his thick package against me would intervene. And I'd be hard.

"Edward what are you doing out here!" Alice screamed, running from the house

I rolled down my window and sighed "Nothing"

"Are you ok?" she asked looking at me with tears in her eyes

"Alice this happens to me a lot." I said flatly and then walked inside

"Jasper" I whispered as I saw him sitting on my bed

"Hey Edward! Are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern

"Y… yeah I I'm good" I stumbled through my words

"Edward" Alice said from behind me, I turned around and she smiled at me

"We all need to talk" She said softly

After that we all made our way to the kitchen and sat down, looking at one another. "Edward, your mom thinks you should move out" Alice said genially

I know I need to move out, and I was planning on it. I was thinking of moving in with a friend. "Yeah Alice I know, I was thinking about moving in with a friend, like maybe Seth or Embry" Seth and Embry both needed a roomie, or so I heard from my friend James

"I want you to move in with Jasper" she whispered. My eyes darted to him

"What?" I said shocked

"He's a really good guy" she said softly. Jaspers smile made my stomach do flips. Why would Alice want me to move in with her boyfriend?

"Does HE want me to move in?" I raised an eye brow at him

"Yeah! I do! My roommate is moving out so I need someone anyways!" he said anxiously

I sighed and looked at Alice "Alright, help me pack" I blushed thinking about jasper touching me and how awkward living with him would be. But I didn't care. I can keep myself in check. It's not like I 'Want' him I just want to be touched. Not by a man.

I packed my things and Alice and I drove to Jaspers, on the way there I couldn't rip my mind off of him

**_JPOV_**

I am so exited Edwards moving in. but I'm also scared, I like him a lot but he's straight so it's not like I'll ever be with him

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

I opened the door to find an eager Edward and a smiley Alice, "Hey Guys" I said pulling them into a hug, which was a terrible idea because I'm a little hard now

"Hey" Alice and Edward said in unison

After we got most of Edwards things unpacked and Edward was in the bathroom Alice trapped me in a corner

"You like Eddy don't you?" She said with a smirk

"What?" I said with wide eyes

"You herd me"

"I don't like him" I said looking down

"He's straight, I just don't want you to think he's gay and go after him… I don't want you to get hurt ok?" she said pulling me into a hug

Man, this girl is huggy

Edward walked out of the bathroom and blushed when he saw us hug, "I better be on my way!" Alice chimed, kissing both of our heads and walking out the door

"So Edward…" I said, looking down

"Mhm?" he replied, looking up from the book he was reading

"We should get to know each other" I said casually

"Yeah, Want to go out to dinner and talk about stuff?" he smiled softly, getting up

"Sounds like a plan" I said with a wink

We drove to a diner that's close to our place, _our_ has a wonderful ring to it.

"What would you like to eat?" said a weightier

"I'll have a club sandwich and fries" I ordered

"Same" Edward mumbled

"So eddy, tell me something bout yourself" I said smirking at him

"Um I'm not sure what to tell" he said blushing, am I making him nervous? Shit.

"Well, tell me about your family" I said smiling

"Eh, my mom, Esme is a nurse and my father Charlisle is a doctor" he said softly

"Really? I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid" I said chuckling slightly; I think I'm making him nervous.

"Yeah same, but just the sight of blood makes me sick" he said, sipping his water

Once we got our food we fell into an uncomfortable silence. "So, do you have a girlfriend? … wait you don't have to answer that" Oh god why did I ask

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, and its fine, you can ask me questions" he smiled a little biting his lip. I wish I could jump across this table and kiss him

"That's cool, Alice probably told you I don't have a girlfriend either" I said laughing

"Yeah" he said softly, keeping his eyes in the table

"Hmm" I said, squinting my eyes at him, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple" he said blushing. I think he'd look damn good in purple

"I like blue" I said smiling. "We should get going"

We paid for our meals and headed home but I could sense I was making him feel uncomfortable

"Edward" I said, looking over to him, he was staring out the window into the night

"Mhm" he muffled, still looking out the window

"are you ok?" I asked, it looks like he's seriously uncomfortable just sitting in the car with me

"I'm fine" he said with no emotion

I sighed and we drove home in complete silence. When we got home there was a note on the counter from Emmett

_Jazzy _

_I got all of my shit and left with Rose. She didn't want to wait_

_I'll call you tomorrow! We should chill soon with that sexy bronze haired boy you told my about _

_Haha, talk to you later bro _

_~Em _

Oh Emmett, how I won't miss you making me up at odd hours, I thought to myself laughing. I looked around the kitchen and Edward was nowhere to be found, must have gone to bed

* * *

**I shall be posting another chapter soon! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like this chapter, hopefully this will clear something's up**

**I was excited to write about Edwards past a little :D **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**_EPOV_**

.God I cant believe I went out to dinner with him. I NEVER go out. I hate going out. Well, its not like I hate 'going out', its that I hate meeting new people. Because that leads to dreams… I sighed and closed my bedroom door and walked into the bathroom. I should take a shower. I thought to myself, turning on the shower. Once I was submerged in the warm water I started thinking about Jasper. I can't like him, I'm not gay so it's not possible. I like boobs. Jasper doesn't have them. I like pussy. And Jasper doesn't have one of those either. Jasper has a dick. When his morning wood pressed up against me I thought I would cum for sure. That's never happened with a girl.

I looked down and saw I was rock hard, so I started stroking myself thinking about Jasper. I wonder how he would feel in my hand. I wonder what it would feel like to have him touch me like this. I wonder what he tastes like.

And that thought was enough to make me cum all over the shower wall

I got out of the shower after that and crawled into bed. I want him. So bad right now. HIM. Not a her. A him.

I woke up with a headache. Damn I didn't drink last night! Why do I have to have a headache first thing in the morning! I walked into the bathroom and washed my face before putting on night pants (I sleep naked) and walking into the kitchen to find a topless Jasper drinking coffee at the kitchen table. I gulped and stepped closer the table

"Good morning" Jasper said, his face painted in a bright red blush

"Good morning yourself" I said laughing, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring myself a cup, Why is he embarrassed?

"You have any plans for today?" he said with a bright sexy smile

"Nope, you?" I said, sipping my hot coffee

"Nah, but we should do something" he said finishing his coffee and putting the cup in the sink

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm I'm not sure, but we should grab a bite to eat, maybe go shopping sense we don't have any food" he said, putting away his cup on a top shelve, when he retched up to put it away I caught a glimpsed of hair disappearing into his waist band and i let out a small moan

He turned his head to look at me and I blushed, "You ok?" he asked confused

"yeah I just bit my tongue" I said embarrassed

He shrugged, "Get ready and meet me at the door in half an hour" he said walking into his room

I'm so fucking relieved that my dick stayed down, I thought as I picked up a shirt and put it on, along with boxers and jeans. It looked like he already took a shower so what is he doing? My mind is always in the gutter. I shook my head and laughed, walking into the kitchen again to find Jasper waiting for me

"Hey? It's only been ten minutes?" I said smiling at his beauty

"I know, I didn't know how long you'd take so I said 30 minutes" he said laughing, "Speed changer"

I smiled and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "We should get going no?"

"Yeah" he said opening the door for me

I smiled and walked out the door and to the car, "You want to Drive?"

"Sure" he said, getting in the car. "eat first or eat after?" he said starting the car

"After if that's ok" I said looking out the window

"Yep, let's go to the store then" he said pulling into target

We got out of the car and my breathing hitched

"Edward are you ok?" Jasper said concerned, standing in front of me

My eyes started to water and my breaths were coming out fast and harsh

"Here, let's get back in the car" he said, rushing me back in the car

He put his hands on my shoulders and whispered 'it would be ok'.

_I can't here over the loud music, where's Alice? She'd been gone longer then she said she would be. This isn't like her…_

_I pushed past some people trying to find her. She said she had to go to the bathroom… nothing to worry about… but its been 30mins. _

_I run into the bathroom. _

_Everything goes black again. _

"Alice I don't know what to do! He was fine one second and then… I'm scared Alice! Is he going to be ok?!" It sounds like he's crying. What happened?

"J-jasper?" I mumble out

"He's awake Alice I've got to go" he looked at me smiling bigger than I've ever seen him smile before and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god you scared me to death Edward" He's crying. I scared him.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I'm so, so sorry" I said through tears

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault" He said looking back in my eyes. I want to kiss him

"I should probably explain" I whispered in the dead silent car

"You don't have to" He said softly

"Yes I do" I sighed, "I had a friend, her name was Tanya. We were friends literally all of our lives, our moms were best friends, I was only three weeks older than her. I always just thought of her as a friend, she met all of my girlfriends but I never met any of her boyfriends… I thought she just didn't want me to meet them" I laughed a sad laugh under my breath. "one night we went to a club, I went with the girlfriend I had at the time and she went alone like usual. That night she told me she loved me and always had. She wanted me to return the favor and admit that I felt the same. But that wasn't the case. I told her I only thought of her as my friend and that would never change. I was too harsh" I said looking up, "She ran to the bathroom, she said she would be right back. But after an half an hour she still didn't return. So I barged into the girls bathroom." I sighed and put my face into my hands.

"A-and what happened?" Jasper said in a raspy voice

"I…"

"You don't need to tell me, I'm sorry I asked" he rambled out

"N-no its fine… I just … I just don't remember what happened after that."

He tilted his head to the side and looked confused

"All I know is she was found…" he cut me off with a hug… he knew what I was going to say

"I'm so sorry Edward" he whispered

I can't tell him about all of the skeletons in my closet, but I'm glad I shared that with him

"Is there anything else you want to talk about Edward?" he said softly

"There are some thing I want you to know, that I want to tell you. But I don't want to right now if that's ok" I said smoothly

"Of course, I'm touched you shared that with me though, thank you" he said quietly

"I'm touched that you actually care" I whisper back. He actually cares.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked, please REVIEW! I will be posting another chapter very soon **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoped you guys liked the last chapter! Did you guys like the little Tanya story? haha well Enjoy! I think you guys will LOVE this chapter :D REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_JPOV_**

* * *

Wow. I was surprised that he just opened up to me like that. And I'm touched that he did.

"come on lets go get a bite to eat" I said squeezing his shoulder

"Yeah, I'm hungry" he replied quietly

Man, I've never had anything bad happen to me. I mean, sure I've broken a bone here and there, but I've never had anyone I love die. My parents have always loved me and each other. They supported me when I came out. It's just… weird. I mean, not that I want something bad to happen to me, I just think it's weird that nothing bad has happened

"Are we going in or what?" He said with a giggle

I didn't even realize we were here, "Oh, yeah" I laughed stepping out of the car

Sitting across from him is like torture. I want to kiss him so fucking bad, but I obviously can't. We drank coffee and ate, as I told him about my family. My families boring. After we ate we decided to head home.

"want to watch a movie?" I asked him

"Yeah that sounds nice, I don't care what we watch" he yawned

"Alright" I said, putting Stepbrothers on. Edward and I started watching the movie I saw him shiver a little, aw my boy's cold. I walked into my room and came back with a blanket and put it over him. There, nice and warm

"You didn't have to do that" he said blushing

"I know, you just looked cold" I said softly

"Thank you" he whispered

**_EPOV_**

Jasper is perfect. And so is his family apparently. When he brought me a blanket I just about came. It's his blanket that he sleeps with, it smells like heaven. I yawned, and before I knew it I was knocked out

_I can't here over the loud music, where's Jasper? He's been gone longer then he said he would be. This isn't like him_

_I pushed past some people trying to find him. he said he had to go to the bathroom… nothing to worry about… but its been 30mins. _

_I run into the bathroom. _

_Everything goes black. _

"Edward! Wake up Edward please" Jaspers ok. Oh my god.

I open my eyes and look at him. His face wet from crying, "Edward" he whispers. His nose almost touching mine. He's alive. He's right here. I blink away tears, looking into his eyes slowly leaning in and I kiss him.

His lips are so soft. Then it hits me. I just kissed him. I pull away and run into my room locking my door.

"Edward" I hear him through the door, "Edward please come out, we need to talk"

He's going to ask me to move out. I'm so stupid

"Edward please" he tried again

"If you want me to leave… can you just tell me now" I said through the door

"I don't want you to go anywhere" he said calmly "But we need to talk"

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen with Jasper and sat down, "Why did you kiss me? Did you not know it was me?"

I looked down, "I … I knew it was you" I choked out

"Were you scared or something? Is that why you did it?" he asked sounding confused

I didn't say anything

"Edward" he said in almost a whisper "I need to know"

"I… my dream was about you… I thought you were dead" a tear rolled down my cheek

"B-but why did you kiss me?"

"Because if you did die, you wouldn't know how I really feel" I whispered

He gasped; I scared him… great, "What? How do you feel?"

"I really like you... but I'm scared" I paused "I think I'm… gay"

His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. "I understand if you want me to…" he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. I could tell he was smiling, I deepened the kiss and opened my mouth, letting his tongue explore. He tasted so good. As soon as the kiss started, it ended and he looked at me with a smile

"Edward" he said his fingers ghosting over my arm

"Y-yes" I whispered nervously

"You didn't know I was gay did you?" he said sounding amused

"No I guess I didn't" I said laughing. Oh my god why didn't Alice tell me

"Well I guess we're even then" he said with a wink

"Even?" I said confused

"Yup, I didn't know you were gay either" he said sitting down across from me

"Well that makes two of us" I said with a sigh

"you've never been attracted to a man before?" he asked tilting his head

"Well, I've thought some men were attractive I guess, but you were kinda… the first guy I've… " I stopped embarrassed

"You've what?" he said close to a whisper, moving closer to me

"You're the first guy I've … wanted" I said, keeping my head down

"You want me?" he asked surprised

"Yes, ever sense I woke up next to you the night after we went to the club" I started laughing, remembering that morning

"What's so funny?" he asked, I looked at his face and he looked hurt

"Um… you were kinda dry humping me in your sleep" I said laughing

"Oh" he said turning red "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I liked it" I whispered in his ear

He gulped and turned his face to mine "We need to take this" waved his hand between us, "Slowly, for your sake. I don't want us to rush"

I pecked his lips and said, "Thank you"

"I've liked you sense I saw a picture of you hanging in Alice's house" he blurted out, "I thought you were really sexy" he whispered

"Hmm, and I was real happy when you walked down the stairs and I got to see the real thing" he hummed out

**_JPOV_**

I can't believe Edward likes me. He's supposed to be straight but I guess I changed that

"Jasper" he said looking into my eyes

"Mhm" I muffled back, looking into his beautiful green orbs

"What do you want to happen with us?" he said, touching my hand

"Well, when you're ready to call me your boyfriend, I'll be here" I said confidently

"Jasper" he said smiling

"Yes"

"I want to call you my boyfriend" he said laughing

"Really? So soon? I mean, wow really!" I don't think he will even understand how happy that made me

"really, that is, if you want me to" he said stroking my hand with his thumb

"Of course!" I said kissing his sweet lips over the table

Edwards my boyfriend. Whoa.

* * *

**Thank you for reading you guys! Am I getting a little ahead of myself? REVIEW and tell me please **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys like 3 REVIEW!**

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I have a boyfriend. I looked over at Jasper and smiled, he's so beautiful. How did I get this lucky? "Jasper I had no idea you were gay" I said laughing

"Really? Well I sure as hell aint straight or bi" he said chuckling

"How did you know for sure that you were gay?" I asked curiously, I mean, couldn't I still like a girl?

"Well, for one, I never fully got off from girls like all of the other guys did. And I guess… well, guys got me off?" he said in an amused tone. "Sorry, I'm not the best at explaining"

"It's ok" I said standing up, "All I know is I really like you, and that I've never wanted a girl this bad" I smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I think I'm going to go to bed" I said yawning

"Night babe" he said smiling at me

"Night" I winked back. I actually don't think I'm going to have a dream tonight

**_JPOV_**

Edward is my boyfriend. I can't stop smiling. Now I guess we got into things a little too soon, but hey, I'm not afraid of putting myself out there, I really wish I didn't have work tomorrow so I could spend the whole day with Edward. I sighed and looked at the time. Damn it's late I should go to bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Fuck. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. I look like shit as usually, I think to myself. I walk into the bathroom and start the shower

Is Edward going to stay in the closet with 'Us'? or is he going to be out and open to everyone? I shrugged and stepped into the shower, how are his eyes so haunting? They pull you in and don't let you go. I grip my hand about the base of my already throbbing cock and pump it under the warm water. I bet Edward has a beautiful cock. A beautiful ass. A beautiful body. Thinking about Edward naked almost makes me blow my load.

'Shit! I forgot I have work!' I whispered as a ran out of the shower and getting dressed

I ran out into the kitchen, I have five minutes until I have to leave, so I make toast

"good morning" Edward says walking out of his room

"morning" I reply, walking over to give him a good morning peck, "I've got to go to work babe, but I'll be home later" I said, walking out the door

. . . . .

I run into work five minutes late, but thank god it's not as crowded as the other day. "hey Jane" I say making a new brew in the self-serve station

"Hey! Why are you so happy today?" she said raising an eye brow

"I got myself a boyfriend, a sexy green eyed bronze haired boy who just so happens to be my new roomie" I said confidently

"OMG! That's so awesome!" she said running to my with a hug

"Thanks" I laughing hugging back, "Damn I've been getting a lot of hugs lately"

"Good, hugs are good for you" she said pulling back

"I just can't wait to go home to him, although we're taking it slow" I said the last part quieter

"Jazz, why are you taking things slow?" she asked sounding confused

"He kind of just found out he was gay" I said, turning back to wash a table

"Oh?" she said quirking a brow up, "You turned him gay eh?"

I scoffed at her comment, "You can't 'turn' someone gay, your born gay"

"Sure" she said, extending

"You can't" I said flatly, looking her in the eyes

"ok, ok!" she said, putting her hands up in defeat. "Look, my birthday is tomorrow, and I'm having a party, why don't you join? Bring your boo?"

"That sounds like fun, thanks" I said walking around the counter to clean the blenders

"And you don't need to get me anything. But if you would kiss your boy in front on me that would be greatly appreciated" she said winking at me

"Why?" I said, laughing my ass off

"I think it's hot" she shrugged

"I agree with you there" I said smiling at her

"No really?" she said sarcastically and then laughed, "So honey why don't you head home, I'll finish here"

"You sure?" I said putting down the roll of paper towels

"Yep! Now go!" she said pointing at the door

. . . . .

The second I step in the door I can tell Edwards not home which kind of sucks. I shrug and walk into my room, taking off my shirt and pulling out my phone.

_Hey babe~ Jx_

Why not text him and see if he wants to catch dinner

_Hey, I was just thinking about you~ Ex _

He wrote back, making me smile

_I've been thinking about you all day ;) When do you reckon you'll be home?~ Jx _

_In like an hour I think, I'm at Alice's if you'd like to join, I think I'd like to tell her about us~ Ex _

I smirk and pick up a nicer shit, slipping it on. He actually wants to tell people about us. Aw

_Sounds good I'll be there soon~ Jx _

**_EPOV_**

I'm sweating bullets. I really want to tell everyone about me and Jasper, I feel bad keeping it from my family and friends but I'm scared. I mean, this is a big step for me. I know Alice will be ok with it. I'm just not so sure about mom and dad. There not that open to that kind of thing. And I'm not sure all of my friends will be ok with it either.

"Hey Alice, Jaspers coming over, is that ok?" I ask, flipping through the channels

"Duh, I love Jazzy" she said, popping popcorn into her mouth

"Mk he should be here like any minute" I pause for a second "Can I talk to you about something?" I turn off the TV and sit up straight

"Of course honey" she said sweetly

"Why didn't you tell me Jasper was gay?" I asked raising a brow at her

She looked down nervously and didn't respond

"Alice?"

She sighed and looked up at me, "Well i… don't take this the wrong way but, I didn't know how you'd treat him if you knew. I thought you would want ot live somewhere else" she squeaked out

My jaw dropped, totally hitting the floor and my eyes went wide as hell. "What?!" I asked almost yelling

"You don't care that he's gay?" she asked confused

"Of course not!" I screamed

"I'm sorry! You just seemed like the type who would!" She yelled back

"Alice!" I yelled and put my hands over my face. How could she think that? My own sister!

"Are you ok Edward?" she whispered

"Alice" I sighed, "I'm gay" I said and looked up at the shocked expression on her face

"What?" she asked in shock

"I. am. Gay. "

"Whoa, how did you…" she stopped and looked at me wide eyed "Wait! You and Jasper! Omg! That's so cute!" she yelled

I looked out the window and saw Jasper step out of his car, "Yes me and Jasper are together, he's here now so take it down a notch" and with that being said, she runs out the door and hugs him with all her might

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, hope you liked it. **

**Please review? Please with cherries on top? Pretty please with cherries whipped cream and gummy bears? 3 **


End file.
